In the production of a road surface, a multitude of process data accumulates. From an asphalt mixing plant to transport and placing of the asphalt up to finishing of the road surface. The process data is, e.g., the temperature of the asphalt, the weight of the asphalt placed, the compaction values, the degree of segregation, the evenness or the layer thickness of the finished road. To ensure high quality and durability of the road, said process data should be permanently monitored. In addition, material consumption as well as the truck downtimes, e.g., the waiting times prior to reaching the finishing machine, for example, play an equally important part in the finishing process and influence the quality of the road surface to be produced since, for example, in the event of relatively long truck downtimes, the material will cool off to a higher degree or since due to excessive material consumption, increased cost of the road will result, which are typically to be borne by the executing company.
Thus, when building a road, there is a large amount of interest in an optimized placing process. In conventional technology, approaches have been known to monitoring the entire construction process with regard to the run times of the finishing machine and with regard to material supply, namely the delivery of the asphalt by the trucks as well as the above-mentioned truck downtimes, and to keeping them within an optimum range. In addition, approaches have been known wherein some of the above-mentioned process data, which is influenced and/or changed by various machines and vehicles on the way from the asphalt mixing plant to the construction site, are continuously monitored and documented, for example by the BPO system by Volz Consulting GmbH (see http://www.volzconsulting.de).
The disadvantage of the approaches known in conventional technology consists in that portable computer devices are used at the construction site, e.g., laptops, smartphones or tablet computers, which have corresponding software programs running thereon via which monitoring of the above-mentioned process data by a site manager is facilitated. However, the known approaches operate such that the entire building process and the relevant process data is provided, so that it involves a large amount of effort on the part of the site manager, or project manager, in situ to keep an eye on all of the process data, in particular with the aim of ensuring that specific data remain within certain limits. If a data value changes, so that same is outside the mentioned range, this will not be readily apparent for the site manager, even if the device generates a visual, acoustic or tactile alert (vibrating alert) since the device is not held or watched by the site manager at any time since said site manager will perform actions, within the framework of his/her job as the site manager, during which he/she does not have an eye on the process data provided, for example when giving instructions or during a discussion with other persons as the construction site. Thus, a situation may arise where a data value leaves an admissible range or desired range and where this fact is detected with a delay only, so that the appropriate countermeasures will be taken with a time delay.